


puppet strings

by tomlinsmiles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Autistic Peter, But Tony Knows Because He's Tony Stark, F/M, Fatherly Tony and Steve, He's Just Waiting For When Peter Is Ready To Tell Him And The Other's, Identity Reveal, Kinda, More like Atypical Austism, Pepper appears for like one scene, Peter Has Issues, Peter Hasn't Told Anyone He's Trans, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Superfamily, Swearing, Tom Holland As Spider-Man Obviously, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsmiles/pseuds/tomlinsmiles
Summary: Peter's life has changed dramatically since Adrian Toomes. He's training with the Avengers, he has a girlfriend (kinda?), school has been slightly better since Homecoming last year, and bills have been easier to pay since he got an actual internship from Tony Stark after he defeated the Vulture...Yeah, life has been good. Until someone called 'Venom' starts revealing Peter's secrets left and right. One secret that Peter's kept closet to his heart...And he has no idea how to fix the damage that has been caused since the reveal. There's also a new kid named 'Eddie Brock' who has deemed himself as Peter Parker's new best friend...(more like stalker)





	puppet strings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I changed the plot and the title, but it's pretty much the same as before. I'm currently working on the draft for the first chapter so expect it before Halloween. Thank you for your patience! I had to wait awhile for my pc to be built and I had to wait a little longer to download word. I promise I'll update this asap. After this posts I'll be posting a few one-shots soon after so stay tuned for those xx

Peter knew for a fact that junior year is going to be his year. 

The year where he gets the girl of his dreams, gets all A’s (again), aces his ACTs/SATs, maybe make a few friends since they got a ton of new kids this year. And maybe even get to be on the Avengers team. Well, he’s almost there for that last one…

It’s just…the Avengers still weren’t really back together. Only half of them were.

It took some time, but eventually the Accords and the Secret Avengers made a truce. However, Peter wasn’t given much information on the truce other than the fact that Captain America’s team was now staying at the new Avengers Facility and that they were going to help Peter train. Some of them, at least.

But Peter knew that wasn’t the only reason they were back. Mr. Stark left out a bunch of information that was too confidential for young, inexperienced, ears to hear. Mr. Stark’s words, not his. Whatever. Peter was going to probably find out anyway.

Rumors do travel fast in the Avengers Tower, after all.

Even with the Avengers now living in the tower, Peter has only seen Black Widow, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, and James Rhodes. Captain America and Falcon were on a personal mission with T’Challa until November, Hawkeye was somewhere in Asia for a mission, Thor was MIA along with Bruce Banner who nobody has seen since the Ultron thing.

So, yeah, the only ones who really trained Peter were Widow, Vision, and Tony Stark himself. In a few weeks Peter might be lucky enough to get some lessons from Captain America himself, but he was trying to keep his expectations and excitement on the down low. Captain America was too busy to be training a newbie hero like him anyway.

He was just grateful he was getting some training at all. Who better than a living gem, assassin, and Iron Man himself?

Other than that, nothing much has happened since the Vulture. Peter started training, junior year, and now he was shuffling patrol along with Aunt May now knowing he was Spider-Man with that. Speaking of that...Yeah, that reveal didn’t go very well.

At first.

When May found him in his Spidey suit without the mask on, there was a lot of screaming involved. 

Peter has never seen his aunt so angry in his entire life.

Sure, she’s scolded him, grounded him, and even spanked him when he was younger if he pissed her off enough (which wasn’t often cause May rarely got angry), but May has never yelled. Especially not like that.

May yelled at him so much she caused him to have a sensory overload which then led to a panic attack which also led to a panicked phone call to Tony Stark.

That also led to another screaming session. May then proceeded to yell at Mr. Stark (when he finally got there after an hour drive and an hour of awkward silence between Peter and his aunt) for a solid three hours. Peter had to leave the apartment and go sit in the hallway because his poor ears were ringing so badly.

Eventually everything was explained and somewhat settled.

May was pissed that he was out risking his life every night without training or being legal and saving strangers lives. She was concerned for his safety and wanted him to stop. She begged him to stop, but Peter was determined to continue being Spider-Man and refused.

They made a deal instead. Peter could only patrol until 11 on weekdays and weekends he could only stay out until 3 at the latest. He had to call every two hours or May would call Mr. Stark if she thought something was wrong. Mr. Stark promised to always be just a phone call away.

Mr. Stark then offered to train Peter as well and that was what sealed the deal.

Peter was to come to the Avengers Tower every Wednesday and Friday (because he had the Decathlon team on Monday’s, Tuesday’s, and Thursday’s) and would be trained by Iron Man, Black Widow, and Vision personally to make sure he was safe out on the field.

May seemed a little more satisfied with that plan.

Then May found out about him fighting the Secret Avengers and then the Vulture after connecting the dots. It was Mr. Stark who saved his ass on that one and explained the whole Accords mess and that Cap and his crew were refusing to sign it and he needed Peter as backup. 

Which took Peter forever to convince his aunt that all of it was consensual and he only got a black eye and bruised ribs. He told her he left instantly when Mr. Stark thought the fight was getting too much for him to handle.

There was a lot of crying, yelling, hugging, and checking for any lasting injuries or scars on his body. May slightly calmed down when she found out the extent of Peter’s powers. She and Tony were both curious on how Peter got them (he’s never actually told anyone besides Ned on how he got his powers). 

What surprised him was when Mr. Stark gave him his personal number after Peter explained the extent of his powers, how he got them, what really happened with Toomes, and everything in between.  
When Peter asked why he was allowed to have it Mr. Stark explained he felt like a bad mentor for leaving Peter to deal with this alone like he did and promised he would be there for him whenever he was needed. 

Peter almost squealed when Tony said mentor, but refrained himself. 

He would later though.

Mr. Stark’s next offer shook Peter to his core and he almost hugged the man after he said it. He could tell May knew he wasn’t trying to either by the small smile on her face. She knew how much Peter loved and looked up to Tony Stark. This was a childhood dream he was actually living. 

Tony offered him an actual, real internship at the Avengers Facility. 

Mr. Stark said he needed a new personal assistant in the lab since Mrs. Potts-Stark was busy being the CEO and he thought Peter would be good for the job since he was all about science, building computers, and all that jazz.

Peter obviously said yes. 

After arranging everything, Mr. Stark said Happy would pick him up weekdays at 3 sharp and on weekends he could come in whenever. It was almost too good true be true, if Peter was being honest. After his new mentor left, Peter instantly called Ned and explained everything that happened.

Everything was okay after that. Life was for once good to Peter Parker. Until a new kid named Eddie Brock introduced himself to Peter one day in fifth period…

And that’s when the bad things started to happen.


End file.
